Ullúme ar Illumë
by Eruaistaniel
Summary: A poem between Legolas and another elf. Set in an AU.


**Ullúme ar Illumë**

**(Forever and Always)**

**Disclaimer: Lord of The Rings belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien. I only own Caranoriel.**

**Note: This is a poem between Legolas and Caranoriel, an elf I made up. Legolas' lines are on the left and underlined, Caranoriel's lines are in the middle, and the bold is when they are both speaking. This is set in AU where Legolas is portrayed as the oldest elf. I may write a story based around this poem. Please just keep an open mind when you read this.**

* * *

><p>Remember when we first met?<p>

Aye, tis a day I'll ne'er forget

I was dancing in a wooded clearing

When I saw you my heart went soaring

Your dress of shining gold

Your beauty awesome to behold

Your hair red as leaves of fall

Caranoriel did I call

In your eyes I did see

The colors of a tranquil sea

Hearing I did seek

Seeing you my heart went weak

Your raiments were green

You were majestic to be seen

Alluring sapphire eyes

Full of light and wise

A voice of flowing silver

With the strength and sweetness of Miruvor

Laiqualassë I called you

You who are blest by Eru

**In wonder we did near**

**Without trepidation nor fear**

**Till face to face we stood**

**In the middle of the wood**

I offered you my hand

Like a true gentleman

**Under the stars we danced**

**Lost in our sweet romance**

**We danced in the light**

**Our spirits burning bright**

No words were said

Through the wood, you led

Down the valley through the dell

Over hill, around a well

From that dance a friendship formed

Enduring till love was born

**As Time gone by, our friendship grew**

**Until in our hearts we felt something new**

From that, love bloomed

As our future, beyond loomed

Long we did court

While others sought to thwart,

Our love for each other

Instead they flamed the fire they tried to smoother

Together we grew, closer each day

Even when we were far away

Then one day I asked you

Be my wife, before Eru

Your eyes filled with delight

As I asked you that night

Happily I did say

Aye, forever and always

**Then we shared our first kiss**

**T'was sweet bliss**

**A wedding we did plan**

**With Eru to join our hand**

But dashed our dreams were

With the rise of Melkor

Our wedding we put aside

Until in peace, again abide

So the years go by

As we fight darkness's tide

With the Valar, we have fought

By life's blood, freedom is bought

War has forced us to separate

Traveling the path of fate

Peace did come for awhile

Again we tried the ail

But we separated again, by strife

By your worry for my life

In hurt we split

Leaving our hearts' adrift

All I want was to keep you safe

Away from danger's face

All I did was hurt your pride

Sending you away to hide

I want to say I did it with good intention

Never meant to hurt your emotions

I see the error of it now

Can you forgive me somehow?

Tis true, we parted in pain

I hid as you wandered Arda's plains

In time I did find

The foolishness of my mind

But you should know

I can fight most foe

Aye, I know your skill

As we are hunted, for the kill

But know this from my soul

I will protect you from darkness's pull

**When we were young in days long past**

**Thinking our freedom would last**

**But those days are now long gone**

**As we tread the path of destiny on**

But as I look back in reverie

The years full of History

You say and still do all our days

I love you, forever and always

But that all changed that year

Twas full of trials and fear

You chose the path of Eru

And I chose to follow Him and you

You once asked if I regret my choice

Nay, with you I find my voice

And to that choice I hold true

Forever I follow and love you

Through thick and thin I shall follow

Through light of day, or darkness hollow

Through grief and joy, sadness and love

We shall serve our creator above

I have seen you in life's highs and lows

How your tears like a river flows

Or when your heart soars in the sky

And the light of stars, shine in your eye

Only two knew you ere time began

You were created for deeds done by no man

But Iluvatar all knowingly knew

You needed a woman to help you through

You say you love me with all your heart

But for that love we must now part

Your love shines through in all you do

Like sunlight reflecting off morning dew

You say you walk a lonely road

Let me help you carry that load

I ask for nothing in return

But for your love, I yearn

So we traverse this life together

As Eru and love leads us into forever

**So hand in hand we journey on**

**As a new day begins with the dawn**

**With Iluvatar as our guiding star**

**Leading us to lands afar**

**Remember this, true**

**Forever and always I love you**


End file.
